militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
307th Hospital of Chinese People’s Liberation Army
The 307th Hospital of Chinese People’s Liberation Army (Chinese: 307医院) is a top-ranking comprehensive hospital in China, it is located in Fengtai District, Beijing, China. The hospital combining medical treatment, researches and educational studies together into an advanced comprehensive hospital, which is also one of the first designated medical institutions with medical insurance coverage in Beijing. 307 Hospital of PLA is also appointed as the National Clinical Hospital of Disease Control. History The 307 Hospital of PLA was formerly the Isotope Hospital of Ministry of Health, founded in Haidian District Beijing in 1957; In 1958, the hospital had transferred to the army and renamed 307 Hospital of PLA. In September 1981, 307 Hospital of PLA started to use the name of the Affiliated Hospital of Military Medical Sciences. But at the same time, it also uses the name of 307 Hospital of PLA. In June 1983, 307 Hospital of PLA became a division-level hospital. In September 2005, the whole hospital was moved to Fengtai District from Haidian District. In 2012, 307 Hospital of PLA was awarded as a class 1, Grade 3 general hospital. Medical facilities Since the second half of the 20th century, 307 Hospital of PLA has been dedicated in providing patients with best medical care. After decades’ development, the hospital, which covers an area of 25 acres, now has a grander scale. It facilitated with over 1500 beds and 48 professional medical departments, such as hematology department, ophthalmology department, traditional Chinese medicine department, etc. Its advancement in medical care has attracted many patients every year. Even the radiology department provides medical service to over 20 thousand patients annually. Features Sections The Hematology Dept is high reputed by featuring with advanced treatment center, which are Bone Marrow Transplant Center, Radiology Center and Blood Collection and Donation Center. Here, more than one thousand leukemia patients have received the conventional bone marrow transplant successfully. In 2004, Huisheng Ai, the Director of Hematology Dept, had initially developed the Microtransplantation whose advantage is requiring the HLA mismatched donor instead of the HLA matched donor which is the first obstacle for patients to receive treatment. With the research step by step, Microtransplantation technology has been mature and approved by the clinical studies with its high survival rate, less toxicity and no GVHD (graft-verse-host-disease). By 2015, more than 200 patients have been cured by Microtransplantation. Honors and important events In 2003, 307 Hospital of PLA was awarded Advanced Unit of State-level Anti-terrorism Exercise. In 2006, 307 Hospital of PLA was awarded Advanced Unit on Aiding the Western Regions In 2007, 307 Hospital of PLA was awarded Beijing Modern Unit. In 2011, 307 Hospital of PLA was awarded Beijing Exemplary Unit of Serving the Elderly. In 2012, 307 Hospital of PLA was honored with the title of Beijing Demonstration Unit of High Quality Nursing Service. At the same year, the hospital was also awarded Advanced Unit and Model Base of PLA Tumor Nursing. In 2014, 307 Hospital of PLA was awarded Advanced Unit of the first AMMS (Academy of Military Medical of Sciences) Multimedia Prize. In August 2014, the 4th Seminar of Hospital Disinfection was held by 307 Hospital of PLA In October 2014, 307 Hospital of PLA held the 3rd International Microtransplantation Conference In August 2014, medical team of 307 Hospital of PLA aided the frontier army in Neimenggu province. In December 2014, hematology department of 307 Hospital cooperated with ZMKS Biotech, a famous biotechnology company in China, to provide better service for hematological patients. Notable doctors Hematology department: Huisheng Ai, Guo Mei, Changlin Yu, Jianhui Qiao, etc. HSCT (Hematopoietic Stem Cell Transplantation) department: Chen Hu, Liangding Hu, etc. Neurosurgery: Duan Lian, Weijian Sun, Shubin Liu, Huang Yan, etc. References *http://www.307hospital.com/yyjjnew.jhtml#location ； *http://www.307hospital.com/lsyg.jhtml； *http://www.307hospital.com/yyry.jhtml； *http://www.307hospital.com/xwdt/index.jhtml； *http://www.307hospital.com/zjtd/index.jhtml#zmzj； Category:People's Liberation Army Category:Hospitals in China